


Affinity To

by Space_traveller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Love, Normal Life, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_traveller/pseuds/Space_traveller
Summary: "What you actually want me to say things about this?"-AveryTake on the adventure of daily life of how it can be the littlest bit of entertaining with family, friends and pets. How one person takes on the world with their large imagination and where it can even take them. Where sometimes it takes in the most inner thoughts and fantasies of Avery and how she would picture life to be if it were more like a novel.





	1. Welcome to My World

To write a novel one simply must introduce the characters. For one a description about the main character that makes lots of sense. People tend to try to make their character stand out in outlandish ways. This time picture this: A person. The end. That is our character, a person, but what do they look like? Do they have blue eyes deeper than the ocean? Green eyes that stand out like a meadow? Hazel eyes that reminds someone of roasted chestnuts on a Christmas dinner in the Alps? No. Think brown, but not any kind of brown, but the brown in the dirt, yes those eyes the ones that look close to shit but aren’t shit because they are staring right back.

 

Hair, is it a blonde type of hair color? No. Is it dyed? Can later be but no. Guess again? It’s still brown. To cut to the chase, average sized, middle class family in the middle of suburbia. That’s all. No special powers, no heightened intelligence. Nothing, just an average normal person living the average life. Sort of.

 

You see, the one thing I always realized growing up was the formula of romance novels and movies following the same exact thing. Example: This person is a struggling writer in Manhattan who falls in love with a super rich hottie who happens to be single. Another example could be, someone super smart falls in love with someone they shouldn’t. Or the classic person moves away to be successful and comes back to hometown with a twist of getting married then doesn’t because they fall in love with a high school classmate that they knew in one class.

 

Stuff happens, and they have a happy ending. Basically, they meet and have a happy ending. Yes! That’s the problem, a happy ending. But does life end all happy and shit? Sometimes but often people are living with their regrets and regret not doing things. I don’t know how to begin but  I will begin here. It isn’t much of a story to tell because it's what the mind thinks and everything and everyday life can be pictured in a simple picture perfect moment.

 

To further describe myself, hello there, my name is Avery. I love space and the stars, food, music, and sleeping.  I have two siblings, Jeremy and Heather. A dog, Pepper (short for Peppernoodle Muffin). A mother and father. Lastly, no life. That’s why I am here. To talk about life, space, and throwing in what would life be life if there was someone walking in at the right moment at the right time.  There isn’t much else to know about me. What more do you really want to know?

 

So let me begin again, this is me and this is my life. Before we begin looking at it, do you have any more questions?


	2. College and More so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other kind of cool adventures of my Boring Life would you like to know? Here is what you have been waiting for... the College Experience! 
> 
> Well..not really.

As I begin, I really warn you about what you are going to see, the typical day in the life of Avery. If I wasn’t living it, I would probably cry out of boredom. So, I wake up each morning, I look at my phone clock and it reads 7:00, I don’t stop the alarm but instead, I hit snooze.

 

I hate mornings. 

 

I don’t live with my family any more, a little past it from now, but sometimes I do sometimes get to go home from school and visit Pepper and the little ones. I live far you could say, but really it’s what I consider “far enough”. It won’t get me homesick and it won’t make me sick of being close of home. 

Still laying in bed, I check my phone clock and now it is almost time to go. I really don’t want to leave my bed. It’s still warm but after scrolling for five minutes on Reddit, and Facebook (it was more than five minutes I want to make myself look better). I again looked at the time and it was 7:33, in a few minutes if I didn’t put on clothes fast enough. I would be late for class. 

 

Basically it is the same basic outfit that I have been wearing for the last 5 years of my life. A pair of leggings and a baggy T-Shirt. Who knew people didn’t care what you wear, from my experience I wore the same pair of leggings and the same exact shirt for a week and no one gave a damn.  

 

To continue my daily routine instead of my inner monologue, I gotta leave my apartment. Before I continue with everything and going out here are some things you need to know. As much as I would like to I don’t live alone in some fancy high rise apartment looking over the city and I have two roommates, Danielle, and Naomi. We all have jobs, and we like each other while struggling to pay rent together. 

 

As I leave my home I start to notice that everything on the outskirts of the college are starting to wake up. The drunks are getting the headaches, the couples are arguing and most importantly everyone is avoiding eye contact. It’s pure bliss in the morning where the only type of human interaction is a wave to a car or a smile to make people know that you are not a murder. 

 

I finally and victoriously walk on campus. Every single step made me dread leaving my house. Looking at my phone once more the clock reads 7:48. I’m fucking late. Instead of running and panicking like me as a freshman would. I walk to the building that my class is in. The professor knows that it is me again once more that I was late. This time however I do have a valid excuse. 

 

“Again Miss… “ he trailed off

 

“Just call me Avery.” I sighed. 

 

“Miss Avery again you are late to my class for the third time this semester.” he groaned, (he sounded sort of like a moaning ghost actually.) 

 

I looked at him and nodded. I really don’t understand why he stopped in the middle of his class just to call me out. If I am paying to go to a class and being late to it once or twice. Is getting called out part of the payment of attending a class? I understand that it doesn’t happen every where to be called out. However there are the little exceptions where it  _ does  _ happen. 

 

I go to my seat and look around. Lots of people are staring at me. It just happened, why won’t people get over it? I get it, getting called out in this day in age being so close to graduating college, and just being the one that is the victim. It’s fun to point fingers but at the end of the day. Nobody actually fucking cares. 

 

The class resumes after the whole roasting. I try to not fall asleep and take notes. It’s shocking that he really notices me after failing to come to class on time but he can’t even remember my last name. (I will let you know when the time is right) Honestly, if the man can roast you he should know that you are paying to take his class, for god sakes. What ever, class ends and I go on with my life. 

 

I return home and lay on my shitty bed. It has been too long being in college. I am in too much debt, that dropping out seems like a more viable option than staying in school. At this point with this much debt, I don’t know what I want to be any more. I am so close to the end of my Junior year that being an Astronomer doesn’t even look like a viable option anymore. Hell, I still have graduate school to go to. That’s more than enough debt to last at least 20 lifetimes. 

 

“An Astronomer” you may question, “Why an Astronomer?” well, person invading my personal thoughts that wants to know why I am doing this. Ever since I was a kid, I was always obsessed with the stars. Learning about them made them all more interesting. 

 

Why the fuck do you care? You aren’t living my life, merely just stalking it. Where are you even? You know what. I don’t even want to know. Whatever, I’m prolly gonna take a nap. 


	3. One Part of Work

I’m awake. I don’t like this. I was in the middle of a dream but it scared the shit out of me that. I get up and start getting ready for work. (Letting you know now, you will hear about this nightmare later). Work is normally...how could I nicely put it...hell. I mean I like the job but, it always takes the fun out of everything. (What’s new) I get it at least I got hired. It’s better to be working than not. 

I work two jobs, one as a receptionist for a dance studio (despite never being a dancer) and the second as a retail assistant at some major store. What a shocker. To be fair, they both suck but at least they pay the bills. Today I have a closing shift at the store and so far I am not looking forward to working.

The real thing that I want to do is just take a nap but now I have to get ready for work. Well you already took a nap why do you want another one? You ask, well guess what I am tired. I just want to sleep that is all. Alright, I put on my uniform for work and drive to work. 

The drive to work is like a funeral procession, I’m sad and the world looks grim and depressing. There is nothing else I want to do but sleep. I park in the employee side of the parking lot and I walk in. From a distance it looks “lovely” and “homely” but in reality people don’t understand the difficulty of working in a store sometimes. The people who do, who have worked in a store give sympathy to the current workers. Bless their souls because they are the true MVPs’. 

I start my shift and it begins well, I sort of feel energized and feel like I can make the whole shift bearable. A lady walks up to me and just asks where to find the shoes. Not just any kind of shoes, just ones that we no longer sold anymore. 

“So do you know where this brand of shoes are?” she asks, 

With my fakest smile, “Unfortunately ma’am, we do not sell those shoes anymore.” she looks angry but me, being the nice person I am, I try calm her down. “I can pull up some similar shoes that are like the ones that you want.” The more that I spoke the more angrier that she got. I didn’t know what else to say.

“Where is your manager, I would like to speak to them.” she said. Wow, how typical. It was whatever, I paged for my manager and slowly he walked over. He already accessed the situation and knew that there was nothing that he could do. 

“Good evening ma’am,” Gordon greeted her while giving his fakest retail smile “What is the problem?” 

She gave him a stern look, while he directed all of his attention to her. As I she was ranting about how bad of a person I was, and Gordon was not really listening, I was picturing a reunion. 

Bear with me. It’s a storytime.

Let me just say for starters, it stars Gordon and the angry lady. What happens if they knew each other? It would go like this, she keeps on ranting and ranting and then she glances over at his name tag. Realizing Gordon is an old high school or college friend that she mostly hung out with and told her secrets to. Yeah I get is lame but it’s whatever, but then she calls out his old nickname and he looks at her deep into her eyes. 

Almost in slow motion he reaches out to her and quickly gives her a hug. Then for a moment they stare in each other’s eyes, remembering their memories. Then quickly they leave. The end. 

What really happened was the lady kept arguing for a few more minutes and then settled with shoes that sort of looked like the ones she wanted but wasn’t. She, then said that she was never going back to our store and taking her “business” elsewhere. Which is sort of ridiculous considering we are the only store in a ten mile radius. Whatever crazy lady who wants shoes that aren’t for sale anymore. 

The rest of the shift goes kind of smoothly. I have had people ask me where the bathroom was and where the toilet paper was. I mean it was better than the lady being mean. Not man complaints from other customers which was good. I end my shift and drive home. 

The drive home was so fast that I do not remember it. I sometimes feel bliss when I am on my way home. I get in my apartment the I run into my bed. I never missed something so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for one of the MOST DELAYED updates in human history. I am not ever gonna abandon Avery, she wouldn't let me abandon her. 
> 
> -The Traveler


	4. Home and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again, but really she isn't going to be doing anything besides ranting and being alone, what else is expected?

You know that one song that always plays in teen rom coms? I recently found that song. Well the one thing is all I can picture are the slow motion of the girl being revealed to the love interest after a makeover. It also plays at the end of the movie where the main girl and the love interest kiss in the end. I love how in movies they have the same plot device and same recycled material. People are still gushing and marketing the shit out of it. 

And when I mean people, I mean me.

I legit am a sucker for shitty teen rom coms, but making me thinking about it now makes me wonder what happens if my life was a rom com. To be honest, I can already see it. I would be walking down the stairs and it would almost be like in slow motion. Five seconds later instead of walking down the stairs in a nice dress, I would walk down the stairs with no pants on, an old shirt from 8 years ago, and socks with a childish design. 

Basically, I’m a mess. I have no life. If I spend most of my time enjoying shitty rom coms. I have no fucking life. If you meet someone who enjoys rom coms, congrats, they like shitty movies, myself included. 

I’m not trying to attack anyone, just myself. I know how it is. I mean now, I am gonna sit down with a shitty rom com movie. Tonight, Asshole boss meets poor ass assistant/secretary that is probably getting paid possibly a little more than minimum wage because movies don’t understand the concept of economy. There is a twist though, the assistant lives alone, in a HUGE “studio” apartment, with a view, a nice car, etc.

In reality it’s hard to date your boss, some states consider it illegal because of the power dynamics and biases. Which makes a lot of sense. Unless like.. you guys were married before then like one of the people in said marriage got a promotion then that might be different. Who am I to know. It’s whatever. Seriously people need to write more realistic stories because of how everything. Reality is boring though, that’s why people don’t think of the consequences. 

But whatever right? It doesn’t matter. Who cares. Stories are more interesting than real life. If they were true to real life there would be no drama, no romance or material to work with. Like me, I just picture what I would want to happen it just might. I’m lying to myself. It really won’t happen at all. It makes for a great story and great narration so… we will move with it. You’re stuck with me until I find a way to properly end things. 

I don’t know how to end things. I’m scared to anyways. It doesn’t make sense. 

Back to the movie, so far it isn’t good. From what I can see I can already predict the ending. I have the need to roll my eyes because of how much I make myself sit through this pain, but I love it. I really don’t care how stupid it is but how the love always find its way in the end. Sometimes, I love love but at the same time I hate love. I hate how it is flawed and always better fictionalized. As I finish the movie I scroll through my phone and then I get a text message from my friend Jenn, which is short for Jannine not for Jennifer, she is asking me to go to the bar with her. 

“So you want to go out tomorrow night?” she asked, Hesitant, I really don’t what to say  
“...” I reply,  
[12:50 AM] “Come on! It’ll be sooooooo much funnnnnnnnn!”  
[12:50 AM] “Jenn come on I don’t wanna go out plus I don’t have money because I don’t get my paycheck til’ next week”  
[12:52 AM]“AVERY GOD DAMN IT YOU. NEED. TO. LEAVE. YO. HOUSE.”  
[12:53 AM] “h”  
[12:53 AM] “Avery come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.  
Why did you put h”  
[12:54 AM] “Idk”  
[12:57 AM] “okk … but I’ll pay for your drink, JUST ONE and you’ll be on your own.”  
[12:59 AM] “Uhhhhh ok then”  
[12:59 AM] “YESSSSSSS!! Great tomorrow night the usual place”  
[1:03 AM] “Lol k” 

Our conversation ended and I now guess that tomorrow with whatever I’m doing is going to be cancelled because thanks to Jenn I have to leave my house. Well this is gonna be fun...probably not.


End file.
